Currently, radio telecommunication technology of 5th Generation is being developed, with the goal to serve a large variety of use cases. Thus, the development aims at providing systems with a high level of flexibility, which can lead to undesirable levels of (control) signaling overhead. One type of control signaling is related to scheduling request, e.g. if a user equipment (UE) requests resources for transmission. The request itself has to be sent on resources, which have to be configured or otherwise indicated or reserved. In particular for low-latency applications, or other application requiring a high density of resources available for such requests, the signaling overhead can be significant.